Tea with Granger
by PiecesofAlchemy
Summary: "So," she said to break the weird silence between them, "I guess I should get to why I am here." "Granger," he said his smirk growing wider, "social etiquette dictates that we should at least have some small talk over tea before you ask me for what I understand may be a large favour." Dramione. EWE. Post-Hogwarts. Light romance mixed with a little mystery.


A/N: Not really sure where this one came from. It could be a few chapters or a longer story...Please review and let me know your thoughts and I can go from there. Thanks for all the appreciation for The Muggle Division, still working on finishing that one up, but thought I put this one up in the meant time.

 **Chapter 1**

"Well, I'll be damned."

"Look Malfoy, we can do this the easy way or your excruciatingly drawn out way which will likely end in me maiming you."

"Now, now Granger, I didn't know you liked it rough"

"Sod off."

"Considering it is my apartment and you came knocking on _my_ door, I believe you should be the one doing the _sodding off_."

"You know what, forget this. I didn't even want to come here. I don't know what in world is wrong with Harry thinking we could work together."

"Ah, Sir Potter sent you…I should have known."

"Is that a sense of jealousy I detect Malfoy?"

"Yes of course, I'm absolutely jealous of the man who stood up as best man at my wedding and who is the godfather to my child. Lots of jealousy there."

"I've always wondered Malfoy…have you been slipping him a modified love potion?"

"Charming. Always thinking the best of me, Granger."

"People just don't change, Malfoy."

"You know, out of the entire golden trio, I never thought you would be the one to be most cynical."

"Well, a pint of firewhiskey and friendly Quidditch wager aren't really the things to win me over."

"You wound me Granger. Now as much as I am enjoying our neighbourly chat, are you going to come in or leave?"

"Only if you promise to do things my way."

"Once again, I believe you came to me with this problem. I don't need to do anything."

"I'll tell Harry on you."

"What are we 10 years old, Granger?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Merlin you must be desperate. Fine, at least come in and tell me what the issue is and we'll go from there. I'll even make you tea."

"You can make tea?"

"I am a leading Potions Master Granger, of course I can make tea."

"Touche."

Hermione's eyebrows had shot up as Draco moved aside to let her in. She walked in tentatively not sure what she would find in his apartment. She had already been surprised that he lived so close to Muggle London and even more surprised when she found out that he lived in a complex that housed both muggles and wizards offering wizards easy access to both worlds.

She turned around and noticed Draco's hand out as if politely asking to take her coat. It was winter time and she had taken to bundled up in her multiple layers. She stared at him for a minute too long and shook herself realizing she was being rude. Removing her winter jacket and stuffing her scarf and hat in to the sleeve she handed him the jacket.

Either he had not house elf or he was weary of calling him or her in front of the former founder of SPEW.

Looking around the apartment she noted that it was furnished with only the highly quality items, but it still felt cosy and inviting. She went ahead and took a seat as Draco disappeared in to what she assumed was the kitchen to make the tea.

When he had returned with a tray, she was deeply engrossed in a notebook on her lap, pen out, striking and making corrections to her notes.

When she looked up she noticed that he had not only brought tea, but also a variety of biscuits and some scones. She started to wonder if he was under the imperious curse.

He sat down without fuss and poured her a cup, gesturing to her to add milk and sugar to her own taste. He handed her a plate and welcomed her to help herself.

She hated the smirk on his face.

"So," she said to break the weird silence between them, "I guess I should get to why I am here."

"Granger," he said his smirk growing wider, "social etiquette dictates that we should at least have some small talk over tea before you ask me for what I understand may be a large favour."

She nearly choked on her tea.

"Well, we are hardly familiar. I would expect you wouldn't want me in your presence longer than necessary," she responded primly dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

Somehow his smirk grew even larger at this.

"Be that as it may Granger," he responded nonchalantly, "we must not break manners over _unfamiliarity_. Perhaps we are not familiar in the biblical sense, but we run in the same circles, spent our youth in the same school, so on and so forth. I think that is enough to proceed as mentioned."

Hermione drew in a sharp breath. He was being so _cordial._ She didn't particularly want to exchange niceties with him, but she did need his help. So she would play his stupid game.

"How is Scorpius?" she asked politely, taking a chocolate biscuit just to have something to occupy herself with.

Bingo. The smirk was gone and replaced with a real smile.

"He's well. I've never known such a bright kid. Something about him that is so inquisitive, so innocent. I thought he would have a tough time once Astoria and I split, but he just looked at me and told me that if two people don't love each other and fight all the time, they shouldn't be together," said Draco amazedly not understanding how any human being could be so selfless.

"He asked me the other day about some muggle books that I had brought for the kids at the Burrow…I gave him a list and told him to ask you…" she trailed off a little embarrassed.

"Yes, he's devoured his way about halfway through the list and has driven me half-insane with questions. I told him to bother you next time he sees you as I am not as proficient in children's literature," he responded easily.

She nodded, not sure of what else to say to that.

"I hope that next time you can add in some books pertaining to muggle history. It would be…educational for both him and myself," he added as an afterthought.

Hermione tried not to pinch herself as she nodded again.

"And how is your bookshop doing?" he inquired after a beat.

Hermione ran an independent bookshop not far from Malfoy's flat that straddled the border of Diagon Alley and Muggle London. It took Hermione some time to petition the Ministry and get it set up, but it was slowly becoming a popular spot for Wizards and Muggles alike. The Wizards had access to Muggle information and the Muggles had access to rare authors and editions. Hermione was also slowly introducing Wizard titles in to the Muggle shop that were garnering critical success in the Muggle literature circle. On both sides she had also set up tea shops with lounges for people to sit and read or meet. Never had this type of place been available to Wizards and she found it was a great pull for the younger generation who preferred an alternative to the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's flourishing," said Hermione humbly, trying to not to speak out of excitement knowing her current audience, "The cross over literature is a hit. It's actually getting a bit bigger than I had anticipated. I just decided to hire on another staff person this morning. It's a lot with the…other stuff I work on."

"Oh!" she said suddenly swooping in to her bag and shifting things around. She triumphantly pulled out an old tome and handed it to Draco.

"This just came in. It's a second edition of Pastille's work on the ancient uses of dragon's blood. There aren't many left in world and I thought you may want to have a look at it if you don't already have it…"

It was Draco's turn to looked shocked as he took the book gingerly in his hands. He looked like a man possessed as he skimmed through the pages and looked at the authenticity certificate.

"I've been looking everywhere for this. How an earth did you get your hands on this copy?" he said astounded staring at her.

She blushed, "I have my sources. I thought it may need to be in a wizard library somewhere, but they have a majority of the copies. I thought you may want one of your own…it could…save a life someday."

Draco nodded solemnly knowing that she was aware of the work he did privately with St. Mungo's. Not many knew for several reasons including his status as a former Death Eater, but he supposed Saint Potter had mentioned it to her as Harry had a habit of picking up rare potions books for him as birthday and Christmas presents. They were grown men with children of their own, but somehow Potter felt the incessant need to buy people gifts on all occasions. Draco had once asked him why he was compelled to do so and brought up his saviour complex, but Harry just smiled and bought him a second more expensive gift. Draco never asked after that afraid Harry might try to buy him a Quiddtich pitch or something equally as ridiculous.

"How much do I owe you Granger?" he asked reaching for his pocketbook.

She coloured again and shook her head, "No, don't worry about it. Harry's bought half the store, it's on the house. Also, it might be a bribe if it comes to it…" she trailed off.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Hermione Granger wants to bribe me. Although, only you would bribe me with a book," he said sarcastically shaking his head.

She looked at him anxiously biting her lip.

"Alright Granger, enough chit chat and torture. What the bloody hell do you need help with?" he was starting to get nervous.

He knew she didn't like him much. They didn't really interact and he lately realized she saw Scorpius more than he was aware. Not that there was an issue there, Scorp had a thirst for knowledge and well..no one was full of the eternal fountain of knowledge more than her. She was still the slightly bushy-haired strong-willed Granger that he knew at Hogwarts, although it seemed that life had somewhat mellowed her out and made her less idealistic.

She took a deep breath and worry furrowed her brow.

"As you might know already, the bookshop is only half my job. The other half is…well…I often consult with the Ministry in a research capacity on odds and ends. There are also…well…odd cases that come my way that need some thought before being handed over the Aurors," she tried to explain to him.

"You're like that Sherlock fellow," opined Malfoy hitting the nail on the head.

"Yes, a little, I guess. Except Sherlock wasn't real," she said as an afterthought.

"He was a wizard by the name of Sherman Lockington Holmes the Third, he just went by Sherlock Holmes in the muggle world," responded Draco a little surprised she didn't know this.

She looked perturbed as if she wanted to ask more questions, but quickly got back to the subject.

"Anyway, it is usually just minor things, some light research, sometimes going on a location and looking for facts. Harry and I have an understanding of when cases should be handed over to the Aurors. If its a strong enough case, then the Ministry keeps me on as a consultant and pays my full fee, if it is not in Auror's jurisdiction, then the fee gets paid by the individual accordingly," she prattled on and Draco half listened already knowing most of these things.

She paused looking at her notes and willed herself to go on.

"What I am about to tell you…its unorthodox," she couldn't bring herself to look up.

"Enough with the dramatics Granger. Just spit it out," Draco felt himself losing his patience.

"A few days ago, I received a visit from Justin Finch-Fletchley…he was our old schoolmate.." she started.

"The Hufflepuff," Draco interjected acknowledging that remembered Justin.

"Yes, he was in Hufflepuff…he came to me quite upset. His cousin hasn't been feeling quite himself the last few months. He's…well he's convinced that he is being possessed…" she continued on looking more and more uncomfortable.

"Well I don't really see what the problem is Granger. Fletchley can just take him to Mungo's for diagnosis…" Draco said wondering what all the mystery was for.

"Well…um…Justin is a Muggle-born which means…" she explained.

"His cousin is a Muggle. Granger, couldn't his cousin be well, not well in the head. Don't Muggles have people for that?" Draco was still really confused.

"He's been seeing a therapist the past few months, they've given him medication and other things…but the therapist doesn't see anything wrong with him other than anxiety," she said scratching her arm absentmindedly.

Draco waited for her to continue, unsure of how this affected him.

She hesitated a moment and then jumped in, "Justin's cousin, Sam, he's…there's been a series of murders in London these past few months…and Sam thinks he's the one causing them."

"Fletchley's cousin… _thinks_ he's killing people?" said Draco slowly.

She nodded, "He says it happens while he's sleeping…that when he wakes up he's always in the wrong clothes or part of his house or sometimes he smells like…blood."

Draco felt his stomach lurch, but still asked, "Granger, I still don't understand what this has to do with us…"

She looked a little sick herself, "Sam told Justin what was going on…he…knows…well enough about Justin that could get Justin in serious trouble with the Ministry. So, Justin decided he would stay with him for a few days and monitor Sam. Nothing happened. Sam slept and Justin didn't see any evidence of anything…not even him sleep walking."

"So…he's a nutter?" said Draco ignoring the fact that a random Muggle knew that magic existed.

She gave him a typical-Hermione grimace, one that he was used to be on the receiving end of.

"The night after Justin stopped staying with him…another murder happened. Once again in the middle of the night…and Justin said he woke up in his bathtub," she said as if it was hard to believe her own story.

"Granger, that could be a coincidence," started Draco, but she put a hand up and he went quiet.

"So Justin came to me, since the Ministry could be an issue, just to see if he could at least get test, maybe a Healer could pick up something that the Muggles couldn't," she took a breath waiting for Draco to say something, but he merely continued watching her.

"So, I got a friend of mine who shall remain anonymous to run some tests…they mostly came back negative. The weird thing was though….my friend said that her wand picked up something faint…it was like magic, but the detection was so light that it could have been an outlier…she said sometimes families of Muggle-borns may have some residual magic in them…nothing they can do anything with, it's just there…and this was even just a guess on her part…" she finished and Draco had finally raised any eyebrow putting pieces together.

"And then…you went to Potter with conviction that this was something that needed to be investigated despite no proof whatsoever…and he..sent you to me…" he concluded and Hermione nodded.

She was chewing her lip again.

"It sounds bizarre…and definitely not typical of cases I take on…but I don't know Malfoy. The look in this man's eyes…his fear…I just have a gut feeling. Justin's scared and doesn't know what else to do…I just need to know if there's something I haven't tried or thought of…if there's a potion or spell or something a Healer at Mungo's wouldn't typically look for…I need to try something," she looked so fierce and forlorn at the same time. She was eying Draco cautiously as if he was going to turn her out and laugh at her naïveté.

Draco sighed. You can take the girl out of Gryffindor…

"Granger…this is a little…manic, even for you. Potter is right, there's nothing really conclusive there except a couple of coincidences. I can…maybe brew you some dreamless sleep potion for the bloke, but I really don't think its worth…" he trailed off as she shook her head and closed her book firmly.

"I should have known," she said a little dispassionately, getting up, "You know…I spent years with Harry and Ron, dealing with their conspiracy theories and hair-brained schemes. I may have always been the voice of reason, but I still followed them, Harry in particular, to the ends of the earth because he had a 'feeling' about something."

She was at the closet now putting on her things, as Draco watched bemusedly, "Now, I have one thought, one idea that isn't hinged on enough 'conclusive evidence' and he pawns me off on _you_ like I am some child."

She laughs bitterly and gestures at Draco, "And you. I mean my own best friend won't listen to me, so why would you, someone who doesn't give two figs if I am alive or dead, care that I am clearly distressed and worried about what is happening to the point that I come to the person I am least likely to ever get any help from for something…anything."

She paused and looked at him as she opened the door.

"I guess there was the tea. Thank you for that," she said solemnly as if that was how her mother taught her to thank people even if she had a rotten time. Without even saying goodbye she swept through the door and slammed it behind her.

Draco stood still for a second digesting what had happened. He shook his head and swore to himself as he reached in his closet and grabbed his coat simultaneously opening his door and calling down the corridor.

"Granger, wait up!"

She had made it to the end of the hall when she turned and paused to see him jogging up to her.

Her returned her quizzical look with a smirk, "You know, I do care if you live or die. I need you to explain how the World Wide Web works to Scorpius. He'd hate me if I let you die before he learned about that."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come now, let's meet this may have 'intuition', but I have something better…a Slytherin mind."

And before he grabbed her arm to apparate them out of the building, he turned to her and said solemnly, "And thank you for coming to tea, Granger."


End file.
